


Semper fidelis

by MikadoSama



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Major Character Injury, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Serenity et Endymion sont égoïstes, Violence, et devraient davantage réfléchir, mais ça reste soft, no beta we die like men, sang
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikadoSama/pseuds/MikadoSama
Summary: Serenity et Endymion sont follement amoureux, envers et contre tout. Leurs protecteurs les soutiennent, perdus eux aussi dans un amour interdit, à condition que cela ne mette pas de vies en jeu. Celles de leurs protégés d'abord et les leurs ensuite, si possible...
Relationships: Prince Endymion & Shitennou, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity, Princess Serenity & Inner Senshi, Senshi/Shitennou





	1. In aqua scribere

**Author's Note:**

> Dans mon head canon :  
> Gogledd : pays de Kunzite Boria, au nord  
> Dwyrain : pays de Zoisite Anatoliko, à l'est  
> Deheubarth : pays de Jadeite Notia, au sud  
> Gorllewin : pays de Nephrite Dutiko, à l'ouest  
> Chaque pays a un Duc à sa tête et les Shitennō sont censés reprendre le flambeau.  
> Ymai est la déesse principale des Terrans, peuple de la Terre au temps des Milleniums.

Chapitre 1 : In aqua scribere  
(écrire dans l’eau)

Remontée, Venus traversa les longs couloirs séparant le grand hall des appartements privés de la famille royale et leurs proches. Ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre ne lui plaisait pas et montrait encore une fois que malgré leurs efforts et les nombreux sermons argumentés et souvent basés sur des réalités, Serenity faisait toujours autant preuve de désobéissance. Elle frappa à la haute porte de bois d’argent et entra sans attendre de réponse, sûre de prendre sa protégée sur le fait. Elle ne fut pas déçue : sur le grand lit à baldaquin gisaient de nombreuses robes simples et même une tenue de servante à la couleur sobre. Un instant, elle se demanda comment elle se l’était procurée puis revint à la princesse. Celle-ci s’était retournée dans un sursaut et la regardait maintenant avec une insolence masquant sa culpabilité. Peut-être pensait-elle échapper à la remontrance si elle la défiait ?

« Votre Altesse, vous ne pouvez vous rendre sur Terre, vous savez que c’est interdit.  
– On ne me verra pas, nous avons prévu de nous rendre dans un village à des lieues du palais d’Elysion. Il m’a promis de me montrer l’océan, Venus. »

Serenity rêvait de voir l’océan depuis des années, elle qui n’en connaissait que des récits et des images peintes ou enregistrées sur les cristaux mémoriels. Marcher sur les grands bancs de sable fin, baigner ses pieds dans l’eau fraîche et salée de la mer tout en écoutant le ressac ou les vagues se briser violemment contre des falaises. Venus savait qu’il s’agissait là de l’une de ses plus grandes aspirations maintenant qu’elle avait pu visiter la Terre, sentir le vent et beaucoup de parfums de la végétation terrestre. La princesse sélénite souhaitait être aussi impressionnée qu’après avoir vu les montagnes imposantes aux cimes enneigées qui délimitaient la frontière avec le pays de Dwyrain, à une centaine de lieues à l’est du palais élyséen.

« Je sais que vous mourez d’envie de voir l’océan et je vous comprends mais c’est dangereux. Même si vous et Endymion vous entendez, les relations entre les Sélénites et les Terrans sont difficiles depuis des années et se sont envenimées il y a plusieurs mois, vous ne pouvez y aller. De même, les côtes sont dangereuses, la situation politique interne de la Terre est instable à cause de la population croissante et la position floue de la famille da Terra à propos de la Lune.  
– Nous serons incognito, Venus.  
– Il est hors de question que vous y alliez seuls. Et il est inconcevable que les Shitennō vous laissent seuls.  
– Alors nous demanderons à l’un d’entre eux de venir avec nous. Et si tu nous accompagnes, nous serons d’autant plus en sécurité.  
– La présence d’une Senshi à vos côtés ne fera qu’attirer plus encore l’attention. Et ça ne change rien à l’interdiction, contra la guerrière.  
– Même si cela te permettait de voir Kunzite ? » demanda malicieusement la princesse.

Le visage de Venus se ferma sur l’instant et toute envie de la taquiner ou même discuter quitta l’héritière de la Lune. Il était rare que sa protectrice ne se mette réellement en colère, tout au plus était-ce de l’agacement, le plus souvent amusé. Or, à cette seconde, Serenity comprit pourquoi les bruits de couloir au palais qualifiaient la Senshi de l’amour de redoutable. Jusque-là, quand elle désobéissait ou faisait une bêtise, la Sélénite n’eut à redouter que les colères sanguines de Mars – qu’il était aisé et amusant de déclencher – l’emportement d’une Jupiter soumise à l’extrême à ses sentiments ou la déception blessée de Mercury quand elle ne prenait pas ses cours au sérieux. Mais jamais Venus, presque sa jumelle tellement elles avaient en commun ou du moins le croyait-elle, ne l’effraya à ce point. Pas même lorsqu’elle attaqua sciemment Endymion en se rendant compte qu’il s’agissait de sa princesse fugueuse à ses côtés ni quand elle s’opposa à Jadeite et Nephrite, intervenus pour protéger leur maître. Pourtant, ce jour-là, Venus se comporta comme une lionne protégeant ses petits et Serenity, qui voyait pour la première fois la puissance d’une Senshi, eut peur d’elle plusieurs jours durant. Encore maintenant, la silhouette déterminée et intimidante de Venus se dressant face aux Shitennō la hantait. Mais c’était différent ; aujourd’hui, sa colère se dirigeait totalement vers elle et non plus des gens qui la menaçaient.

« Mes affections, quelles qu’elles soient, ne me détourneront jamais de vous et surtout pas de votre sécurité. De plus, je vous saurai gré à l’avenir de ne plus tenter de les utiliser dans un chantage aussi honteux. Ciané ! »

Une servante cachée dans l’antichambre entra en catastrophe dans la pièce et s’inclina, sûre de se faire réprimander. Ne pas avoir dévoilé les intentions de sa jeune maîtresse la faisait complice et la mettait lourdement en faute. Bien sûr, Serenity ne lui avait clairement expliqué ses plans mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu’elle ne comptait pas mettre une toilette simple ou une tenue de servante pour se promener au Moon Castle. Néanmoins, apeurée de la réaction de la princesse, pour qui elle avait énormément d’affection, elle n’avait osé trahir son secret et se retrouvait maintenant dans une position délicate.

« Veuillez rendre cette tenue à qui de droit. »

La camériste attrapa la robe de servante sans un regard pour Serenity et s’en alla sans demander son reste. Elle savait que la sanction tomberait une fois que Venus en aurait terminé avec l’héritière.

« Vous n’irez pas sur Terre, Princesse. »

Venus tira poliment sa révérence, plantant là une Serenity contrariée dans ses plans et vexée d’avoir été remise en place.

Elle héla la jeune Ciané qui s’apprêtait à disparaître dans l’un des couloirs escamotés que la domesticité empruntait pour les tâches que personne ne voulait voir : on ne croisait pas des soubrettes avec des plateaux de victuailles ou des sacs de linges sales dans les couloirs du Moon Castle. Le nez baissé, elle accepta le sermon plutôt léger que lui offrit la guerrière. Cette dernière ne lui ordonna que de dénoncer les stupidités que pouvait faire Serenity, comme un voyage sur Terre, par exemple, et de ne pas avoir peur des conséquences. Elle ne ferait qu’obéir aux ordres des Senshi qui étaient ceux de la reine, les faisant passer au-dessus de ceux de la princesse.

« Votre obéissance pourrait éventuellement décevoir Son Altesse un temps mais vous le faites pour son bien et sa sécurité. Votre conscience ne s’en alourdira pas et Son Altesse, le comprenant, vous pardonnera bien vite, je vous l’assure. Vous pouvez partir, à présent. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Ciané.  
– M–Merci, Dame Venus. Je vous souhaite également une bonne soirée. J’espère que Son Altesse vous écoutera et sera clémente avec vous… »

***

Le lendemain matin, quand elle lui apporta son petit-déjeuner, Ciané eut la mauvaise surprise de ne pas trouver Serenity dans ses appartements. Prise d’un affreux doute, elle fouilla dans l’armoire de la princesse et remarqua que l’une de ses robes les plus simples manquait. Ce fut totalement paniquée qu’elle courut jusqu’aux appartement de Venus et lui apprit la nouvelle. Dix minutes plus tard, Mars préparait le téléporteur pour se rendre sur Terre et Mercury et Jupiter organisèrent la garde pour retrouver l’héritière dans le palais et ses environs, au cas où. Hors d’elle et terriblement déçue, la guerrière de l’Amour se rendit auprès de la reine Serenity pour lui apprendre la nouvelle de la disparition de sa fille avant de lui rapporter la discussion de la veille. Le blâme retomba en partie sur une Venus grimaçante et rien ne put ôter ce sentiment de trahison et d’inquiétude qui l’étreignait, pas même la promesse de punition pour la fugueuse. Car étant sa protectrice, Venus ne pouvait qu’être anxieuse de ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait. Enfin, elle se doutait très bien du lieu où elle se trouvait et cela était peut-être pire que l’ignorance. Si Serenity et Endymion mettaient leur petite escapade à exécution, cela signifiait un grand danger potentiel pour celle-ci. Venus pria toutes les divinités susceptibles d’entendre et accepter ses supplications pour que le danger ne reste que potentiel le temps que l’une d’entre elles ne les rejoigne.

« Venus, interpella la souveraine avant qu’elle ne quitte ses appartements, Mars est en route pour la Terre sans autorisation, il faut prévenir les Shitennō. Même si c’est un cas de force majeure, nous devons tout de même les prévenir. Et s’ils étaient au courant du projet de Serenity et Endymion, ne voyant aucune d’entre vous avec elle, ils nous auraient contactées. Ce qui n’est pas le cas. Je crains qu’Endymion ne les ait tout autant dupés et je crains pour sa vie aussi, sans parler des conséquences s’il lui arrivait quelque chose en présence de l’héritière de la Lune.  
– Bien, Votre Majesté. »


	2. Hamum vorare

Chapitre 2 : Hamum vorare  
(mordre à l'hameçon)

Venus alla dans son cabinet de travail et attrapa le miroir qui dormait dans le tiroir de son bureau de bois d’argent massif. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, tourna le miroir pendant de longues secondes vers la Terre pour ensuite le poser sur le rebord face à elle. Enfin, elle laissa son énergie couler dans les différentes pierres serties sur le contour, des pierres magiques liées aux Shitennō. Sa propre image s’effaça, la surface lisse se brouilla, comme si un brouillard épais fumait le miroir et une silhouette apparut, se précisant les secondes passant.

« Dame Venus ? Si vous souhaitiez joindre Kunzite, il n’est pas au palais, il se trouve en Gogledd.  
– Sire Zoisite, salua-t-elle. Je suis rassurée que malgré l’heure matinale, l’un d’entre vous soit présent. »

Et elle lui expliqua la raison qui la poussait à les joindre : la présence de la princesse sur Terre sans aucune de ses protectrices. Le jeune homme eut un sourire amusé et tenta de la rassurer. Il fallait bien que jeunesse se fasse, surtout qu’ils étaient tous deux amoureux et que, vu les relations entre leurs deux peuples, personne ne savait jusqu’à quand ils pourraient vivre leur amour.

« Son Altesse Endymion vous a-t-il prévenus de leur projet ?  
– Je dois avouer que non mais il n’y a rien à craindre. Si un futur souverain appréhendait de passer du temps au milieu de ses sujets, cela signifierait qu’il n’est pas fait pour monter sur le trône. Notre planète n’est pas aussi dangereuse que les rumeurs le laissent penser.  
– J’ai pourtant ouï dire de quelqu’un que nous connaissons tous les deux très bien que les côtes de la mer deheubiaque n’étaient pas sûres ces derniers temps, même du coté d’Elysion.  
– Des escarmouches sans conséquences. Néanmoins, reprit Zoisite sans ce ton condescendant qui fit tiquer Venus, je comprends votre inquiétude, nous retrouverons Son Altesse Serenity. Peut-être devriez-vous envoyer quelqu’un ?  
– Mars est prête à partir, nous chargeons le téléporteur. Si vous acceptez sa présence.  
– J’enverrai Jadeite, offrit le Terran avec une malice innocente qui fit sourire Venus malgré elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma Dame. Gardez ce miroir près de vous, je vous recontacte dès que j’ai du nouveau. Transmettez nos amitiés à Sa Majesté, je vous prie.  
– Il sera fait ainsi. Les nôtres à la famille royale et vos compagnons. »

La Senshi passa sa main sur le miroir et l’image s’effaça. Dix longues minutes plus tard, elle sentit le téléporteur se déclencher et l’énergie de Mars quitter la Lune. Tandis que ses yeux se levèrent vers la perle bleue, un lourd soupir anxieux lui échappa. La princesse aurait sa mort !

***

Zoisite coupa la communication d’un revers de main et un soupir agacé lui échappa : les Senshi étaient vraiment trop sur le dos de leur protégée. Il comprenait que la reine tenait à sa fille comme à la prunelle de ses yeux vu la fécondité faible des Sélénites et son futur rôle de souveraine de la Lune mais tout de même ! La jeune fille ne pouvait faire un pas sans avoir quelqu’un derrière elle, ce qui l’amena malheureusement à un égoïsme plutôt marqué. Bien sûr, elle faisait preuve de gentillesse, d’une compassion rarement vue et d’une candeur à faire fondre le plus dur de cœur mais elle ne supportait pas être contredite, surtout pas dans ses désirs, preuve en était de sa relation avec leur Maître. Elle refusait tout simplement de le quitter ou ne pas le voir, quels que soient les arguments opposés. Car eux aussi se cassèrent les dents dans leur tentative de soutenir les Senshi dans leur argumentaire pendant une rencontre. Il ne se voilait bien sûr pas la face et admettait volontiers qu’Endymion ne se comportait pas beaucoup mieux à ce propos, néanmoins, jamais il ne fugua comme elle semblait adorer faire. Parfois, il prévenait un peu tard qu’il quittait le palais mais rien de plus.

« Qu’était-ce ? »

Zoisite se tourna vers l’entrée du petit salon que lui et ses compagnons partageaient dans leur temps libre et où se trouvait le miroir jumeau de celui de la Lune. Nephrite refermait la porte d’un coup de talon bien placé, un large plateau de métal ciselé dans les mains. Comme son comparse, il n’avait encore dormi, revenu d’une visite diplomatique à l’extérieur du système solaire moins de trois heures auparavant, et leur reine leur accordait cette journée de repos.

« Nous avons des domestiques, tu te souviens ? Tu troussais les jupes de certaines il y a peu de temps encore.

– Oui mais les domestiques n’auraient jamais osé chaparder la tarte aux abricots de Keniane et du pain bis encore chaud, contra Nephrite en posant son butin sur une table avant de s’y installer. Et tu n’en troussais pas moins que moi, tu as juste toujours été plus discret. Mon ami, nous allons nous régaler. »

Zoisite eut un petit rire et se laissa charmer par les mets sur le plateau et leurs effluves. Le pain sentait extrêmement bon et il se voyait déjà y étaler une épaisse couche de beurre et la tarte aux abricots finissait à peine de refroidir, brillante et appétissante. On pouvait être des seigneurs et aimer les choses simples et ils étaient de ceux-là. Il se laissa tenter et s’assit face à son acolyte fier de son forfait. Il y avait fort à parier que Keniane, chef cuisinière du palais au caractère entier et particulièrement explosif, lui ferait payer son larcin mais lui comme Jadeite ou Zoisite n’en étaient absolument pas à leur coup d’essai. Seul Kunzite était innocent de tout pillage en règle dans la cuisine cependant, cela s’expliquait par le fait qu’il arriva au palais à un âge ne permettant ce genre de frasques contrairement à Jadeite et Zoisite, à peine âgés de sept ou huit ans. Et Nephrite ne changeait pas, restant un peu le même sale gamin que celui qui mit les pieds en Elysion un peu moins de dix ans auparavant.

« Cela me fend le cœur de ne pouvoir véritablement faire honneur à ta hardiesse mais je ne peux rester longtemps, déclara un Zoisite emphatique sans lésiner sur le beurre de sa tranche de pain, la princesse de la Lune a fugué et serait sur Terre. Venus nous a contactés pour ça.  
– En tout cas, elle n’est pas avec Endymion, affirma le brun en lui subtilisant la motte. Il est au cours de Kennari avec les trois fils du Seigneur Thyrse et les deux aînés d’Elraen. En sortant des cuisines, j’ai croisé sa gamine… Merwyn, c’est ça ? Elle m’a dit qu’il la précédait là-bas. Ils envoient quelqu’un ?  
– Mars ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il faut que je prévienne Jadeite, répondit le plus jeune avant de mordre dans le morceau de pain tiède à souhait. Je finis ça et je vais voir si le Maître est bien à sa leçon.  
– Merwyn n’est pas du genre menteur mais il vaut mieux. Même si elle est capricieuse, Serenity est tout à fait consciente du danger de venir sur Terre. »

***

« Il est acté qu’à présent, je ne raillerai plus votre présence quasi-constante auprès de votre Princesse » grimaça Zoisite quand il ressortit de la salle de classe du dénommé Kennari, Mars et Jadeite à ses côtés.

Il rencontra la guerrière et son ami sur le chemin de la salle de classe de l’érudit, dans une petite dépendance des jardins du palais, non loin du téléporteur privé de la famille royale où Mars se matérialisa. Salle de classe dans laquelle étaient bien présents Kennari, le précepteur, les trois fils du vassal Thyrse, un seigneur de terres de l’Est d’Elysion, et les deux aînés d’Elraen la rôdeuse mais point de trace de l’héritier du Millenium d’Or. Ni du lien mental présent entre lui et ses protecteurs, comme le remarquèrent avec horreur Zoisite et Jadeite dès qu’ils voulurent le contacter par télépathie.

Mars se tut. Une envie d’hausser les sourcils de manière moqueuse lui vint néanmoins, un « je vous l’avais bien dit » silencieux que les deux hommes prirent avec humilité. La jeune femme était rassurée puisque si le prince avait fugué du palais d’Elysion, nul doute qu’il se trouvait avec Serenity. La chose inquiétante était qu’aucun d’entre eux ne pouvait localiser l’un ou l’autre : les deux amoureux s’étaient très certainement isolés mentalement de leurs gardiens dès les premières secondes de leur escapade. Elle sursauta quand Jadeite posa sa main sur son épaule, la sortant de ses pensées et vociférations mentales envers les deux amoureux transis, et elle comprit la raison de ce geste déplacé lorsque la voix mentale de Nephrite résonna dans son esprit :

« Il était bien à sa leçon, non ? La gamine d’Elraen m’a assuré qu’il y allait.  
– Elle t’a menti. Le prince n’est pas au palais. Le lien est rompu. »

Le juron qui explosa sous le crâne de Mars la laissa bouche bée et elle pensa un instant à le remettre en place pour son vocabulaire déplorable surtout en présence d’une jeune femme. Puis elle pouffa presque quand des noms d’oiseaux lui échappèrent pour qualifier leurs protégés, des mots que d’aucuns auraient dits déplacés à l’encontre d’un membre de la royauté mais qui n’étaient pas réellement méchants, d’autant plus qu’ils reflétaient parfaitement les deux zouaves. Et puis, les imprécations étaient tellement désuètes qu’elles en devenaient amusantes et ridicules. Elle n’entendit cependant pas la fin, Jadeite ôta sa main avant que son comparse n’eût terminé et il l’invita à les suivre à l’intérieur du palais pour décider de la marche à suivre. Et aussi découvrir où Endymion et Serenity se trouvaient, ce qui ne serait définitivement pas aisé.

Ils rejoignirent Nephrite dans son bureau et il grogna quand ils virent qu’ils n’avaient pas ramené la menteuse. Il faisait les cent pas et pas un n’osa ni ne souhaita s’asseoir.

« Merwyn est encore jeune, apaisa Jadeite, et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’elle offre un alibi au Prince, qu’il lui demande ou non.  
– Elle a quinze ans, elle devrait pouvoir faire la part des choses ! Nous étions bien plus matures qu’elle, à quinze ans !  
– À douze ans nous menions déjà des soldats, la comparaison ne se fait pas. Et les mœurs des rôdeurs font qu’ils mûrissent plus lentement. Elle s’en voudra déjà assez quand elle découvrira l’ampleur du problème. Quelqu’un a-t-il une idée de leur destination ?  
– Serenity a parlé de l’océan et d’un village à plusieurs lieues du palais. S’ils avaient usé de magie pour quitter les environs, ne l’auriez-vous pas senti ?  
– Si, ce qui m’amène à penser qu’ils auront chevauché. Quand Son Altesse Serenity a-t-elle quitté la Lune ?  
– Nous ne le savons pas, admit Mars avec une certaine honte. Sa femme de chambre n’a remarqué son absence qu’au moment de la réveiller quand elle a cru qu’elle paressait.  
– N’avez-vous pas senti sa téléportation ? interrogea Nephrite.  
– Comme vous le savez, à cause du bouclier qui englobe le Moon Castle, la magie est plus difficilement décelable. Elle a dû utiliser un sort unique pour venir sur Terre, suffisamment faible pour que nous ne le remarquions pas et qu’elle passe inaperçue à son arrivée sur les terres du palais.  
– Ils ont pu partir dans la nuit ou au mieux à l’aube. Nous sommes revenus aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, l’aube pointait à peine, le prince a pu profité du mouvement que notre retour a provoqué pour esquiver les gardes et sortir rejoindre la princesse. Les palefreniers n’étaient pas encore aux écuries, ils ont pu prendre des chevaux, déduit Jadeite. Son Altesse Serenity ayant déjà subi une téléportation Lune-Terre peu de temps auparavant, ils n’auront pas pu en réitérer une, son corps ne l’aurait pas supporté et surtout, Zoisite et Nephrite, éveillés, l’auraient sentie. »

Zoisite ouvrit la porte du bureau et ordonna à un garde au fond du couloir d’envoyer mander le chef-palefrenier, maudissant comme Venus auparavant les folies de son protégé. L’homme arriva moins de cinq minutes plus tard – un exploit considérant la taille du palais – et confirma qu’effectivement, deux étalons rapides et endurants manquaient dans leurs boxes. Mars écarquilla les yeux : depuis quand diable Serenity montait-elle autre chose que de doux poneys ?!

Les trois Shitennō échangèrent un long regard et ce fut Zoisite qui posa _la_ question :

« On prévient Kunzite ? »


	3. Cominus et eminus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention de lieux géographiques inventés

Chapitre 3 : Cominus et eminus  
(qui s'y frotte s'y pique)

« On prévient Kunzite ? »

Long silence.

Nephrite poussa un gros soupir et, la mort dans l’âme, avoua qu’ils y étaient bien obligés même si leur chef risquait, à raison, de leur crever les tympans tellement il les maudirait. Ce qui ne loupa pas : pendant de longues minutes, chaque intervention de l’un ou l’autre – pour répondre aux questions et tenter de trouver où le prince s’était échappé – fut ponctuée de piques et de remarques plus ou moins acides. Ils s’y étaient quand même mis à trois pour perdre Endymion au sein même de sa demeure ! Et le fait que Zoisite et Nephrite revenaient à peine de voyage diplomatique n’y changeait rien. Il était parti depuis moins d’un jour qu’une catastrophe arrivait !

Mars ne suivait pas le débat animé. Les expressions contrites, réellement inquiètes ou franchement contrariées des trois guerriers suffisaient à imaginer ce que leur chef disait. Aussi ne comprit-elle pas lorsqu’ils chancelèrent si fort que Jadeite dut se rattraper _in-extremis_ au lourd bureau, Nephrite à son fauteuil et Zoisite se retrouva à genoux sur le marbre quand ses jambes le lâchèrent. Elle voulut se précipiter vers ce dernier pour l’aider mais une douleur aiguë éclata sous son crâne, aussi soudaine que passagère. S’il fallut de longues secondes à son corps pour se remettre de la violence du choc, son esprit continuait de tourner et la Senshi comprit instinctivement ce qui se passait : Serenity était en danger et l’appelait désespérément à l’aide sans même savoir si son appel serait entendu. Jadeite se redressa tant bien que mal, luttant contre la nausée qui le prenait à chaque pas, et vint aider son comparse à se relever alors que Nephrite se glissait avec difficulté sur sa chaise de travail, massant ses tempes. Il marmonnait comme pour augmenter ses chances de contacter Kunzite par télépathie qui lui aussi subit cette attaque mentale d’une force inouïe.

« Serenity est en danger, dit Mars, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
– Nous savons, réussit à dire Jadeite, comme si parler résonnait dans son crâne et relançait la douleur. Le Maître vient de renouer mentalement avec nous et nous a appelés à l’aide. Des pirates attaquent le village où ils sont mais il n’a pas pu nous dire où c’était. »

Elle comprenait mieux leur état. Auparavant coupé, Endymion avait certainement dû renouer leur lien mental en s’insinuant directement dans la tête de ses protecteurs sans même prendre le temps de « frapper » à l’orée de leurs esprits et demander le lien. Elle ne l’expérimenta jamais elle-même – les Senshi et Serenity étaient toujours liées par leurs Cristaux même si leurs esprits se dissociaient – néanmoins, elle savait l’expérience très douloureuse. Elle finit par faire abstraction de la déplaisante pulsation sous son crâne et se concentra sur l’énergie de sa princesse, remontant d’une certaine manière le fil du message télépathique. C’était chaotique, le fil était parfois brisé mais Serenity avait été si désespérée que son énergie se sentait de loin en loin. Finalement, Mars trouva une empreinte bien plus puissante et marquée et dans une aura de feu, elle se téléporta sous les yeux médusés des trois Shitennō. Elle venait de faire fi des sceaux de magie gravés dans les pierres du palais d’Elysion. Les pouvoirs de Mars venaient de se manifester et rappelaient qu’avant d’être une gardienne de l’héritière de la Lune, elle était une puissante Senshi et elle-même une princesse planétaire en possession d’un Cristal.

« Kunzite s’est téléporté auprès du Maître, ils sont à Moana, près de Ksetra.  
– Moana ? Sérieusement ? Mais qu’est-ce que le maître a dans la tête ? » pesta Jadeite.

Il connaissait le hameau – sur la côte de l’océan occidental – pour y avoir plusieurs fois envoyé des hommes de son père pour débarrasser la région de pirates hardis qui n’hésitaient plus à poser le pied sur les terres sacrées d’Elysion.

« Vous ! Allez faire préparer le téléporteur de la famille royale pour la Lune. »

Zoisite venait d’interpeller le maître-palefrenier qui, oublié puisqu’on ne l’autorisait à se retirer, ne savait plus où se mettre depuis de longues minutes. Il acquiesça dans un sursaut et sortit du cabinet, certainement pour héler l’un des gardes et faire passer le message. Assis sur le bureau en bois massif le temps que sa tête cesse de tourner, Jadeite demanda à son acolyte la raison de cet ordre.

« L’un d’entre vous devra aller expliquer la situation à Queen Serenity pendant que l’autre ira voir Sa Majesté Lina, répondit le plus jeune en utilisant sa magie pour se remettre plus vite. Si Queen Serenity n’apprend qu’après coup que sa fille a couru un danger aussi grand, je ne donne pas cher de nos têtes à tous ni des relations tendues entre nos deux nations. Si les Senshi viennent et attaquent des Terrans, qu’ils soient criminels ou non, ce sera une catastrophe. Quelqu’un doit y aller pour les empêcher de venir, nous avons assez de Mars.  
– Et toi, tu fais quoi ?  
– Je rassemble des soldats et je rejoins Kunzite là-bas, grogna-t-il comme s’il s’agissait là d’une évidence. Je ne suis absolument pas d’humeur diplomate ni à me faire engueuler davantage donc vous vous en occupez. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce et abandonna ses comparses à leur propre bataille : qui allait sur la Lune ?

Savoir Kunzite à la rescousse du prince faisait migrer la cible de leur inquiétude. Bien sûr, ils étaient toujours anxieux de son devenir et l’envie de courir à son secours était très forte. Toutefois, Zoisite disait vrai, il fallait prévenir les deux souveraines et au vu des circonstances – la venue non autorisée et imprévue de Serenity – Queen Serenity serait plus mesurée dans ses propos et sa colère que ne le serait leur propre monarque. Il valait mieux être envoyé sur la Lune, quand bien même la téléportation là-bas empêcherait l’envoyé de revenir ensuite pour porter secours à Endymion. Celui qui irait voir Lina serait de toute façon aussi coincé ici, entre les reproches sans fin et l’obligation de la retenir de s’y rendre en personne.

Nephrite se leva de son siège et, sans pitié, passa à côté de son ami :

« Je reviens de visite diplomatique, c’était à toi et Kunzite de le surveiller pendant notre absence. Il n’est pas là, c’est sur toi que ça tombe. Je vais sur la Lune. »

Et il sortit. Jadeite se comporta comme un Shitennō noble et fier : il ravala son appréhension pour lui-même, accepta son tort et se rendit dans le cabinet de travail de la reine Lina tout en se demandant si son petit frère, de huit ans son cadet, serait prêt à lui succéder dans les jours à venir…

Mais avant, il dut convenir que Zoisite avait raison : les Senshi ne devaient intervenir, pas même Mars. Surtout pas Mars vu son caractère. Il se concentra pour retrouver sa trace énergétique et un certain soulagement l’envahit. Si les sceaux magiques ne l’empêchèrent pas de faire appel à ses pouvoirs, les runes de déviation gravées dans tous les murs de toutes les salles du palais fonctionnèrent. La guerrière du Feu s’était retrouvée dans la tour des mages, il ne lui restait plus qu’à la rejoindre et tenter de la convaincre de ne pas quitter le palais, ce qui ne serait pas facile quand sa protégée faisait face à un danger à des lieues de là…


	4. Ibi etsi vis te non esse sed es ibi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour rappel, à ce moment, Serenity n'a pas le Cristal d'Argent.

Chapitre 4 : Ibi etsi vis te non esse sed es ibi  
(tu ne veux pas être là mais tu es là)

La princesse Serenity de la Lune n’était pas une magicienne, quand bien même elle usait de sorts uniques à l’occasion. Ces objets, chargés d’énergie magique, ne s’utilisaient qu’une seule fois et ne requérait aucun pouvoir particulier. En théorie, tout un chacun pouvait en user ; en pratique, seuls ceux sachant où se les procurer et en ayant l’utilité le faisaient. Ils contenaient bien sûr une magie limitée, à peine de quoi allumer un petit brasier de trois ou quatre heures ou déclencher un souffle de vent suffisant pour gonfler la voile d’un petit bateau. Rares et cédés qu’à des personnes spécifiques, seuls les sorts de téléportation étaient chargés d’une magie bien plus concentrée qui permettait au besoin de changer de territoire, par exemple de la Lune à la Terre. Ils étaient également soumis aux mêmes lois physiques que les sorts des mages et l’utilisation des téléporteurs : plus la téléportation se faisait sur une grande distance, plus le corps prenait de temps à s’en remettre et les sorts uniques augmentaient ce temps de convalescence. Ce qui expliquait, en plus de leur désir de discrétion, leur choix de chevaucher du palais au hameau et non se téléporter à Ksetra pour ensuite rejoindre Moana.

Serenity n’était donc pas une magicienne mais malgré l’interdiction tacite d’en faire usage, elle trimbalait souvent une pléthore de sorts uniques dans sa bourse à chacun de ses déplacements sur la perle bleue. Rien de puissant – elle ne souhaitait pas que quelqu’un lui vole une téléportation, sort trop dangereux – juste quelques sortilèges qui lui permettaient d’avoir de l’eau ou du feu à portée de main ainsi que de petits sorts curatifs. Cela amusait et fascinait Endymion, incapable de les utiliser puisque, pour une raison obscure, la magie infusée dans les objets s’évaporait au contact du prince avant même qu’il ne puisse l’invoquer. Personne n’en connaissait la raison et au final, ça ne le gênait plus vraiment puisque la nécessité d’en user ne se rencontrait que rarement. Ce jour-là, Serenity regretta amèrement de n’avoir de sort de téléportation dans sa bourse…

***

L’assaut fut lancé de manière fulgurante, si bien que le feu prenait déjà plusieurs maisons avant même que quelqu’un ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Puis les pirates déferlèrent sur le hameau de pêcheurs tranquille qu’était Moana. La panique gagna tout le monde, tant à cause du brasier que la charge, et bientôt, les cris emplirent les lieux. Serenity se réfugia dans les bras d’Endymion et ils cherchèrent un abri : le prince ne fuyait pas, bien au contraire, tout son corps tremblait de l’horreur devant ses yeux et il bouillonnait d’envie de châtier ces bandits mais son cœur, lui, hurlait qu’il fallait aussi mettre Serenity en sécurité. Il ne pourrait se battre efficacement s’il la savait en danger. Elle ne pouvait se téléporter au loin et la faire fuir avec les villageois était risqué puisque les voleurs semblaient vouloir commettre un carnage et pas seulement un pillage. Et Ymai seule savait ce qu’ils pourraient lui faire s’ils découvraient la princesse de la Lune parmi leurs prisonnières. Ils coururent vers l’intérieur des terres et se cachèrent derrière une vieille bergerie à l’abandon qui ne servait qu’au rangement de vieux filets de pêche à repriser un jour et finalement abandonnés depuis des années.

« Serenity, j’ai contacté mes Shitennō mais je n’ai pu leur donner notre localisation exacte. Les pirates ont un télépathe dans leurs rangs, je l’ai bien senti, et il a tenté de parasiter notre lien. Mais n’ayez pas peur, ils viendront à notre secours. Vous devez vous réfugier dans la forêt de Nahele et rejoindre Ksetra, vous serez en sécurité là-bas. Même si je vous ai conseillé de ne pas le faire, en traversant la forêt, vous y serez dans un peu moins de quatre heures. »

Accroupie, Serenity le regardait, hantée par les images du massacre et, par-dessus l’épaule de son prince, elle entrevoyait une fumée épaisse et noire s’élever des demeures enflammées. Être près de la mer ne les empêchait pas de brûler si vivement qu’il n’aurait pas été surprenant de trouver des huiles sur les torches et les flèches lancées sur les toits de chaume. Seuls les maisons aux toits d’ardoises grossières ne brûlaient pas mais les bandits s’y précipitaient, brisant les portes et les fenêtres pour en sortir ceux qui s’y réfugièrent.

Il attrapa son visage en coupe, colla leurs deux fronts en un geste terriblement intime pour les Sélénites et l’obligea à le fixer droit dans les yeux pour oublier tout ce qui les entourait. Un court instant, les cris, les flammes, plus rien n’existait autour, seulement l’azur de ses yeux emplis par la peine, la colère et l’inquiétude qui se le disputaient et sa voix, à peine un chuchotis qui se voulait ferme. Il la rassura, lui répéta le chemin à suivre et qu’arrivée à Ksetra, elle serait en sécurité et pourrait envoyer plus de renforts pour aider à… l’après. Il lui promit de la rejoindre ensuite et elle s’accrocha à cette promesse comme à un garde-fou qui l’empêcherait de basculer. Et quand il voulut sceller leurs lèvres, peut-être pour la dernière fois, il ne trouva que la pulpe de son index.

« Non, murmura-t-elle avec hésitation avant de s’affirmer. Je ne veux pas que cela sonne comme un adieu. Je vous offrirai un baiser dès que tout cela sera terminé, Endymion. »

Pour la première fois, elle l’appelait simplement par son nom, sans titre ou particule. Il avait peur de ce que cela pourrait signifier : il connaissait tellement de récits où ceux qui se faisaient ce genre de promesses ne pouvaient les tenir. Pourtant, il n’hésita pas et hocha doucement la tête. Il voulait la savoir en hors de danger mais il ressentait la douleur de son peuple comme la sienne – _elle était sienne_ – et il se devait de l’alléger, d’être avec eux dans ces moments si difficiles. Il aimait la princesse cependant, à cet instant, sa place n’était pas à ses côtés. Elle le regarda partir, son cœur affolé tambourinait dans sa poitrine si fort que le sang battait dans ses tempes, l’étourdissant presque. Ses jambes étaient si faibles qu’elle douta un instant pouvoir se lever. Elle le vit faire appel à son épée, la seule magie qu’il pouvait faire, et il partit vers l’intérieur du hameau.

Elle se releva dans un sursaut lorsqu’on arriva derrière elle et sentit sa dernière heure arriver. Elle crut pleurer quand elle découvrit qu’il s’agissait là une poignée d’enfants menés par un couple de vieillards dont l’homme avait le front ensanglanté et qui tenaient dans leurs mains un crochet monté sur un bâton et une dague à éviscérer le poisson.

« Vous êtes la jeune demoiselle qui était avec le prince. Fuyez avec ces enfants, s’il vous plaît, implora la vieille femme. Ils ont tous fui le long de la plage mais ils n’auraient pas dû, ils les attendent très certainement à chaque bout. Il faut aller par la forêt de Nahele, jeune demoiselle. Prenez ces enfants, je vous en prie !  
– Nous irons jusqu’à Ksetra, je vous le promets, accepta Serenity sans pouvoir ni même vouloir refuser. Les secours vont arriver, les Shitennō viendront, soyez-en sûrs ! »

Elle ne l’ajouta pas mais elle souhaitait très fortement voir les Sailor Senshi arriver. Elle leur avait envoyé un message de détresse sans toutefois savoir s’il leur était parvenu. Avec le télépathe dans les rangs des voleurs, elle ne souhaitait risquer de les contacter à nouveau et se faire repérer.

« Le Prince est allé combattre lui aussi, informa-t-elle et elle vit le visage de la vieille plein de suie se teinter d’inquiétude mais aussi de fierté. Venez, nous devons partir. »

Les enfants se collaient les uns aux autres, les petits en pleurs protégés par les plus grands qui retenaient avec beaucoup de mal leurs propres larmes. Un de ceux-là hocha la tête et parla à ses cadets dans un patois deheubiaque que Serenity ne comprit pas. Ils la suivirent vers la forêt dont les premiers pins maritimes s’élevaient à une centaine de pieds de là et après quelques pas, mue par une intuition, la Sélénite se retourna pour voir que le couple de pêcheurs ne les accompagnaient pas.

« Venez avec nous !  
– Nous sommes vieux, Votre Altesse, lâcha l’homme et Serenity eut un coup au cœur avant de se mordre la lèvre, coupable. Nous ne pouvons pas atteindre Ksetra en passant par la forêt.  
– Le chemin est bien trop difficile pour nos pauvres jambes fatiguées, enchaîna la femme avec un regard entendu. Il nous sera plus aisé de fuir par la plage, n’est-ce pas ? Le sable et la mer sont nos alliés. »

La jeune princesse sut qu’ils mentaient, bien sûr, et elle voulut insister. Jusqu’à ce que le plus grand des enfants s’approche d’elle et attrape sa main :

« Faut les laisser. Ils en ont pas l’air mais les pêcheurs sont robustes, c’est pas des pirates qui les feront plier. Ils vont p’têtre partir chercher d’autres survivants et on les retrouvera dès qu’on reviendra. Ils sont vieux mais sont aussi rusés et robustes que les grandes orques de l’Ouest.  
– Petit effronté ! grommela le grand-père. Allez ! Du vent ! »

Ils réaffirmèrent leur prise sur leurs armes de fortune et s’en repartirent vers le hameau, apparemment décidés à défendre leurs biens et la vie de leurs semblables. L’adolescent, sensiblement du même âge que Serenity, la tira par la main qu’il n’avait pas lâchée, scrutant les alentours pour être sûr qu’ils n’étaient pas repérés.

« Les petits savent pas encore le terranique, juste des phrases utiles quand on va sur les marchés à Elysion, donc ils comprendront pas, chuchota-t-il. Je le parle pas très bien moi non plus, désolé pour ça. J’ai aussi compris que vous êtes une noble mais on a pas l’habitude. On connaît le prince mais lui–  
– Ça n’a aucune importance, parlez-moi comme à lui. Ce n’est pas le moment de penser à ça, jeune garçon. Appelez-moi Luna si vous avez besoin. »

Elle hésita un instant puis leva leurs mains toujours mêlées et secoua avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. L’adolescent la regarda comme s’il avait un ange devant lui et se présenta à son tour. Puis elle reprit le commandement et les guida vers l’orée de la forêt, attentive à tout ce qui les entourait. Ils avancèrent pendant de longues minutes, s’enfonçant dans les bois qui se firent de plus en plus denses. Quand plusieurs petits trébuchèrent, fatigués et apeurés, ils firent une halte. Serenity sortit une pierre bleue de la bourse qui ne quittait son cou et conjura de l’eau qu’elle leur offrit, sous leurs yeux brillants. Pendant qu’ils se reposaient, elle se tourna dans la direction du hameau et même au travers du feuillage automnal encore fourni des hauts arbres, elle put entrevoir les colonnes de fumée noire qui s’élevaient à deux lieues d’ici. Et l’odeur ne les lâchait pas. Son cœur était serré et l’impression de ne pas être à sa place l’étreignit. Les Shitennō n’étaient pas encore arrivés sinon, l’un d’entre eux serait déjà avec eux, et Endymion combattait seul aux côtés des rares soldats que comptait le hameau. Des soldats détaché de la garde de Ksetra, la grande ville la plus proche, souvent en fin de carrière ou pas des plus vaillants. Elle regarda les enfants et les trouva bien plus à leur aise qu’elle. Ils connaissaient la forêt quand elle ne la découvrait que depuis une poignée de mois, elle avait aussi peur qu’eux, peut-être même plus, mais ce sentiment d’injustice la prenait tellement… Elle n’était pas à sa place à les guider vers la sécurité. Ils étaient en lieu sûr même si Ksetra se trouvait à plusieurs lieues de là. Elle était la princesse de la Lune, elle était aussi une des protectrices de la Terre, c’était le rôle des souverains sélénites tout autant que terrans. Elle inventoria plusieurs sorts uniques utiles et interpella Riutta, tendant sa bourse :

« Tiens, prends ça, vous en aurez certainement besoin jusqu’à Ksetra.  
– Mais… Vous allez où, Dame Luna ?  
– J’y retourne. Ce sont tes compatriotes, c’est à toi de les mener en sécurité. Ils sont sous ta responsabilité, jeune Riutta. Je ne suis peut-être pas puissante, je ne sais peut-être pas me battre aussi bien que les Senshi mais je suis la princesse de la Lune et il n’est pas dit que je fuirai face à une menace pour les Terrans » fit-elle, déterminée, en ajustant sa robe de manière à ce qu’elle ne la gêne pas.

Ils la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, parfois admiratifs, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne fût plus en vue, cachée par les troncs larges. Puis ils reprirent leur chemin, le jeune garçon résolu à mener à bien la mission confiée par la jeune déesse de la Lune.


	5. Memento finis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sang et violence, Serenity se bat pour sa vie.

Chapitre 5 : Memento finis  
(pense à ta fin)

Serenity traversa les bois si vite que les voleurs n’étaient pas encore partis. Ils traquaient les derniers villageois cachés et rassemblaient leur butin sur le sable de la plage, près des barques que leurs comparses ramenèrent depuis leur bateau, auparavant occulté par la falaise au nord, ancré à quelques encablures. Elle se dissimula derrière un des derniers pins et observa les alentours de la bergerie abandonnée. Des braises incandescentes volaient un peu partout et gisaient çà et là, pierres rougeoyantes sur le sol d’herbe, d’aiguilles de pin, de sable et de terre. Elle remarqua que des gens – deux femmes et des enfants – se cachaient dans la vieille remise et qu’un duo de pirates ne tarderait pas à s’y intéresser, aussi s’y précipita-t-elle, surprenant les pêcheurs. Le corps d’un voleur gisait sur le sol de terre battue, inconscient ou mort, elle ne voulait le savoir. Dépassant son dégoût et sa peur, elle attrapa le sabre droit qu’il tenait encore : cette fois, personne n’était là pour la protéger. Cette fois elle protègerait. Elle tendit sa main devant elle dans une tentative d’apaisement lorsqu’une villageoise voulut se jeter sur elle pour la désarmer.

« Je suis de votre côté, je suis une amie du prince Endymion !  
– Avec ces vêtements ? »

Effectivement, sa jupe et ses jupons avaient été déchirés par les ronces et les branches basses dans la forêt et son visage rougissait de sa course et des traces de suie maculaient ses joues d’habitude d’ivoire. Serenity souleva une seconde le bandeau qui ceignait sa tête en une coiffe typiquement terranne et dévoila le croissant doré de son front. Elle les précéda à la sortie et tomba malheureusement sur les deux bandits qui remontaient depuis la plage. Elle leva sa garde et tint les rescapés dans son dos. Seule la Moanaise qui l’avait menacée vint se tenir à ses côtés, un lourd gourdin pour étourdir les poissons dans la main.

« Partez si vous ne voulez être blessés » ordonna la princesse d’un ton impérieux et confiant.

Une confiance qu’elle ne ressentait absolument pas. Une chose était de donner des ordres à des domestiques ou même certains nobles, tenter de raisonner ou faire obéir une bande de coupe-jarrets en était une autre bien plus délicate. L’un lui répondit en un terranique presque parfait :

« Ta voix tremble, gamine, tu as peur et tu as bien raison. Tu es mignonne, ma foi, reprit-il après l’avoir examinée des pieds à la tête. Tu n’es certainement pas de la même espèce que ces pouilleux. La fille d’un noblaillon quelconque, peut-être ?  
– Ils ne sont pas des pouilleux, contra Serenity quand la pêcheuse se tendit à ses côtés, et ils sont sans l’ombre d’un doute de meilleures personnes que vous. Partez ! »

L’homme ricana puis se jeta sur elle sans même dégainer le sabre courbe à sa ceinture. Les cours martiaux de ses protectrices lui revinrent en tête et lui firent prendre une position défensive. Dans des gestes mille fois répétés, la princesse esquiva dans un froissement de robes et, saisissant sa chance, subtilisa le cimeterre qu’elle offrit à la villageoise. Celle-ci n’en abandonna toutefois pas son gourdin et, une arme dans chaque main, elle attendait de pied ferme le premier qui bougerait à nouveau ne serait-ce un orteil. Comme Serenity, elle ne combattait pas mais la vie de pêcheur n’était pas des plus faciles et, s’ils avaient réfléchi, les pirates auraient compris le danger de mettre une mère en colère en menaçant des enfants. Serenity haïssait les armes, instruments de mort, et était malade à l’idée du sang versé par celle qu’elle tenait, pourtant, elle la garda fermement dans la main. Elle ne possédait pas les pouvoirs des Senshi ni même le cristal surpuissant de sa mère mais elle ferait son possible pour aider et sauver des vies.

Un instant choqué par la manœuvre osée et exécutée avec brio puis énervé d’avoir été blousé, le voleur laissa un sourire mauvais étirer ses lèvres. Son visage se fit plus détestable encore, déformé par d’abominables sentiments :

« Tu trembles, sale peste. Certainement un coup de chance que tu as eu là mais que vas-tu faire de ce sabre que tu tiens dans tes mains ? Tu ne–  
– Je sais m’en servir, coupa-t-elle avec répugnance pour cette vérité, et si vous ne partez pas immédiatement, vous et vos acolytes, je le ferais. Malgré les horreurs que vous avez commises, je vous laisse le choix de la fuite. La famille royale terranne s’occupera elle-même de votre châtiment. »

Elle changea la prise sur la poignée de son arme et le placement de ses pieds, le rictus s’effaça comme si elle devenait crédible dans sa posture de combat. Le second bandit tentait de s’éloigner pour les prendre à revers mais la villageoise le surveillait et le tenait en respect, l’empêchant de mener à bien son dessein. Celui face à Serenity recula d’un pas et celle-ci fut soulagée de le voir prendre la bonne décision. Puis il frappa dans une braise encore rougeoyante, tombée d’une chaumière proche, pour l’envoyer sur la jeune fille. Elle dut esquiver en catastrophe, secoua ses jupes brûlées par la braise incandescente et ne comprit que trop tard la ruse : il fusait vers elle tel un boulet de canon et l’autre faisait pareil pour estourbir la pêcheuse. Cette dernière accueillit son assaillant avec un coup de gourdin vif et bien placé qui le prit par surprise autant qu’il l’assomma. La Sélénite, elle, lui cria de ne pas approcher et reforma sa garde pour parer le coup et frapper sans tuer. Un pas en arrière pour amortir le choc mais le sabre n’atteignit jamais sa chair. Elle recula, horrifiée, quand l’homme tomba raide mort à ses pieds, face contre terre. Sous le choc, elle se tourna vivement vers la villageoise qui regardait derrière Serenity, bouche bée et les larmes prêtes à couler maintenant que l’adrénaline retombait. Une voix plana au-dessus des restes de la bataille, profonde et extrêmement rassurante :

« Vous ne devez souiller vos mains, Votre Altesse, vous êtes trop pure pour cela. »

La princesse de la Lune se retourna et vit Kunzite rengainer son épée. Il était proche, moins de deux pieds, mais concentrée sur son assaillant, elle ne l’avait senti.

« Je suis soulagé d’être arrivé à temps. Veuillez appeler vos protectrices, je vous prie. Les soldats du palais ont à peine passé Ksetra, ils ne seront là que pour donner la chasse, pas pour les faire fuir. Votre Altesse ? » s’enquit-il quand il remarqua qu’elle ne semblait pas comprendre ses mots, blanche sous la suie et les gouttes de sang que le brigand avait fait jaillir sur elle en mourant.

Il fit un pas et, après des excuses, nettoya le visage encore un peu rond de l’enfance avec sa manche. L’image était étrange, totalement décalée avec ce qui les entourait. Elle le contemplait avec de grands yeux apaisés et brillants, une certaine admiration dans le regard. Elle n’était pas une guerrière, elle exécrait le combat et n’en avait absolument pas l’habitude. Ainsi, maintenant que la menace était momentanément éloignée, l’adrénaline la quittait, son courage s’enfuyait et elle se raccrochait à la personne la plus apte à la protéger, elle qui était constamment protégée. Elle ne connaissait pas le vrai danger et, malgré quelques éclats de bravoure comme celui qu’elle venait d’avoir – le premier – elle ne cessait de rechercher quelqu’un à qui s’en remettre.

« Sire Kunzite, interpella la pêcheuse en essuyant son nez et ses larmes, on emmène Son Altesse avec nous ? Vous avez été très brave, Votre Altesse, et on sera éternellement reconnaissant !  
– Il faut aller aider Endymion, implora la jeune fille. Il est parti au combat alors que je menais des rescapés vers Ksetra au travers de Nahele.  
– Je le sais capable de se protéger, n’ayez crainte. Je reste avec vous jusqu’à ce que vous puissiez utiliser l’un de vos sorts pour retourner au palais.  
– Je pensais les soldats encore loin ?  
– Ils ont été téléportés au temple de Ksetra mais Zoisite les précède, il ne devrait tarder à arriver. Vous n’êtes pas la seule à user de sorts uniques de téléportation, Votre Altesse, taquina-t-il, faussement sévère.  
– Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, rejoignez Endymion ! Il est certainement en danger, surtout si les pirates l’ont reconnu. Je pourrai très bientôt utiliser un sort.  
– Vous êtes tout autant en danger, peut-être même plus. Sauf votre respect, je n’ai à vous obéir en nos terres et vous n’avez aucun pouvoir qui vous permettrait de vous défendre. S’ils remarquent que l’héritière de la Lune est ici, sans ses protectrices, je n’ose imaginer les conséquences, dit-il en sélénite pour être seulement compris d’elle avant de reprendre en terranique, et j’ai confiance en Zoisite et Endymion. »

Elle le détailla avec intensité, impressionnée malgré elle et reconnaissante. Elle avait tellement l’habitude d’avoir les Senshi dans son ombre qu’elle en oubliait le sens du mot « loyauté ». Et une idée envahit son esprit, qu’elle s’empressa de partager en sélénite :

« Vous me suivrez pour me protéger ? »

Ce fut au tour de Kunzite de la fixer et il fronça les sourcils devant l’air parfaitement décidé de la jeune fille, même s’il décelait sans problème la peur qui l’étreignait. Il soupira :

« Vous connaissez la réponse. Pour deux personnes qui sont chères à mon cœur et j’ai aussi appris à vous apprécier, Princesse. »

Ladite princesse rougit devant le compliment de ce grand guerrier et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres devant son aveu à propos de Venus.

« Il me semble avoir de toute façon compris que vous ne pouviez quitter les lieux. Vous n’avez plus votre bourse. »

Un nouveau rougissement et elle récupéra silencieusement le sabre qu’elle avait lâché une poignée de minutes auparavant pour se diriger vers le centre du hameau. Kunzite l’escorta, un pas derrière elle et tous ses sens aux aguets.

***

Certains des pirates étaient de bons combattants, des bretteurs aux techniques peu conventionnelles mais efficaces et maîtrisées, pas suffisamment néanmoins pour survivre face à un épéiste confirmé tel que Kunzite. Malgré son jeune âge, le protecteur était considéré comme l’un des grands escrimeurs de la planète. Aussi, dans leur recherche d’Endymion, le Shitennō joncha leur chemin de blessés et des cadavres de ceux qui crurent pouvoir le blesser ou approcher Serenity pour récupérer un butin inestimable. Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la maison du chef devant laquelle se trouvait le leader de l’expédition, occupé à regarder un attroupement un peu plus loin. Un autre les vit et se précipita vers eux avant de garder ses distances, des dagues dansant dans ses mains agiles.

« Si le grand Seigneur Kunzite protège autant cette jouvencelle, commença-t-il avec une ironie dégoulinante, alors la rumeur doit être vraie, c’est la princesse de la Lune ! Quel butin inté– »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu’il tombait raide mort sur le sable, foudroyé par un éclair magique provoqué par le guerrier élyséen. Dans un coup de sang, une poignée de voleurs se jeta sur eux pour tenter de le submerger par le nombre et le séparer de Serenity mais ils furent accueillis par une lame au fil acéré maniée d’une main redoutable et sûre. La jeune fille ne put s’empêcher de crier lorsque les corps chutèrent à ses pieds dans une gerbe de sang particulièrement horrible. Mais il la protégeait de sa cape et elle échappa à l’hémoglobine maintenant bue par le sable.

« Princesse, êtes-vous blessée ? »

Le calme du plus vieux l’apaisa en quelques secondes et elle répondit d’un signe de tête affirmatif un peu hésitant alors que le coin de son œil entrevoyait les corps au sol. Les images hanteraient plusieurs de ses nuits toutefois, aucune blessure physique ne la gênait si ce n’étaient les écorchures de sa course à travers les bois. Quelques ecchymoses, aussi, et sa gorge irritée par la fumée. Serenity eut la folie de regarder le lieu que lui désignait silencieusement le chef pirate d’un doigt malicieux. Aux côtés de pêcheurs aux armes de fortune, Endymion se battait sur la plage contre des brigands supérieurs en nombre. Il frappait avec colère et réticence, comme s’il n’admettait pas que l’on puisse s’attaquer ainsi à des innocents pour les piller mais qu’en même temps, il répugnait à blesser ses adversaires. Ils étaient malgré tout des Terrans, des gens de son peuple qu’il se promettait chaque jour de défendre. Passer outre cet état de fait devait lui en coûter – et le mettre devant certains de ses manquements et ceux de sa mère la Reine – pourtant, il croisait le fer pour sa vie et celles des Moanais.

La cape blanche souillée de taches carmin s’invita dans son champ de vision et Serenity remarqua que Kunzite se mettait devant elle pour la protéger, les yeux rivés sur l’homme qui avançait vers eux. La Sélénite eut jusqu’ici rarement l’occasion de voir cette attitude mais elle la reconnaissait : il se méfiait du capitaine des pirates et le jugeait assez dangereux pour se montrer ouvertement hostile. Tout autre qu’un Shitennō ou une Senshi aurait à peine paru sur ses gardes dans cette posture. Serenity sentait instinctivement la différence de l’homme avec ses subalternes, d’autant plus qu’il rendait Kunzite – le plus fort des protecteurs d’Endymion – tendu et prêt à répliquer.

« Traîtres ! »

Le cri fort et profond la fit sursauter et certains ricanèrent à sa réaction.

« Toi, tes comparses. Ton maître. Tous des traîtres ! Il se complaît dans les bras d’une sorcière de la Lune et non seulement tu le laisses faire mais en plus, tu la protèges ? Quelle honte ! Vous devrez payer votre trahison envers les Terrans mais nous vous pardonnerons, ne t’en fais. Il vous faut juste mourir, c’est si simple que ça. Mourir. Tous. Toi, tes frères, Endymion. Elle. Elle ! »

Serenity opposa son sabre au projectile lancé dans sa direction. Elle en para deux dans son dos et un autre envoyé sur la gauche de Kunzite. Elle trébucha quand elle dut esquiver des petits couteaux envoyés vers ses jambes et chuta à cause du sol inégal et gorgé de sang et d’un couteau coincé dans le bas de sa jupe et enfoncé dans le sol. Kunzite la rattrapa galamment tout en parant la lame courbée abattue sur lui, qu’il repoussa avec une aisance presque insolente. Un bruit de déchirure plus tard et elle pouvait à nouveau librement bouger.

« Pardonnez-moi, Princesse, s’excusa-t-il en sélénite, il était stupide de boucher votre champ de vision. Je sais que vous êtes une pacifiste, néanmoins, j’aurai besoin de votre soutien dans cette bataille Veuillez rester derrière moi, je surveillerai vos arrières autant que vous les miens. Nous allons rejoindre le Maître et ensuite, nous tiendrons jusqu’à l’arrivée de Zoisite et des soldats.  
– Ne sont-ils pas trop loin pour arriver avant que nous ne soyons submergés et battus ?  
– Zoisite a toute ma confiance. Et il est proche, je le sens. Et vous devriez faire de même pour cette histoire, Princesse. »

Kunzite réitéra son éclair magique vers le chef des voleurs et celui-ci s’écrasa contre la porte en bois branlante de la maison dans son dos où il s’écroula, inconscient ou mort. Puis le Boria se dirigea tant bien que mal vers Endymion, tous les brigands sur leur chemin se jetant sur eux pour les faire tomber et payer l’affront. À leur grand soulagement, ils se firent moins nombreux et moins hardis à mesure que le guerrier élyséen les fauchait, la jeune princesse de la Lune sur ses talons et gardant ses arrières telle une déesse bienveillante. Elle dévia nombre de projectiles lancés sur eux et aussi des attaques directes mais une lourde hache de bronze lancée avec force et précision la fit lâcher son sabre, brisé à la jonction de la poignée et la lame. Elle lâcha un cri lorsque son poignet craqua sous l’impact et tomba à genoux tellement la douleur était grande. Si elle suivait une quelques cours martiaux, son corps restait celui d’une jeune noble de sang royal à la fragilité attirante. Kunzite, revenu sur ses pas, la poussa totalement à terre quand deux sabres dépareillés tentèrent de la décapiter. Le leader des pillards se tenait là, le regard fou de douleur et le corps parcouru de spasmes dus à la foudre magique. Serenity fut étourdie par sa chute sur un rocher et du sang coula le long de sa tempe alors qu’elle tentait de relever la tête. Elle ne put voir que de manière trop floue son chevalier servant obliger son adversaire à reculer et s’éloigner d’elle.

« Venus… Mars… » geignit-elle en un appel à l’aide pathétique.

On l’attaqua à nouveau et elle ne put que rouler sur le sol pour éviter le sabre qui se planta dans sa robe et la déchira encore un peu plus. Sa main rencontra une pierre couverte d’algues et, ne lâchant pas des yeux son assaillant, elle la lui lança en plein visage, sans réel effet. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement lorsqu’une vague d’eau furieuse balaya tout ce qui l’entourait et l’éclaboussa de gouttes qui diluèrent le sang et tracèrent des sillons dans la suie. Elle chercha Mercury des yeux, sans la trouver. Un goût de sel mélangé au fer envahit sa bouche quand elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres meurtries, comme si l’eau avait été de mer. On l’attrapa par le bras pour la relever et elle se débattit jusqu’à reconnaître le gris de la tenue des Shitennō.

« Votre Altesse, pouvez-vous vous lever ? »

Zoisite la soutenait tout en surveillant les alentours afin de ne pas se faire surprendre. Serenity comprit qu’il était à l’origine de la vague et se demanda un instant depuis quand il était capable de ce genre d’exploits. Mercury lui enseignait-elle à manipuler les flux aquatiques ?

« Où sont Endymion et Kunzite ? »

La Sélénite releva la tête pour regarder autour d’elle. Endymion n’était plus sur la plage et Kunzite et son adversaire avaient disparu. Elle avoua son ignorance et lui expliqua où ils étaient avant, confuse.

« Excusez-moi, Votre Altesse, je vais être impoli. »

Elle eut un instant envie de lui hurler qu’il n’y avait pas le temps de la prendre avec des pincettes, que lui et Kunzite devaient arrêter de s’excuser à tout bout de champ dès qu’ils lui parlaient mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Il ôta son gant, engloba sa joue et une aura irisée entoura sa main tandis qu’un parfum de pain d’épices se fit sentir. Serenity sentit sa tête un peu moins douloureuse et surtout, l’étau qui l’enserrait se relâcha d’un coup à la faire soupirer d’aise.

« Ne vous inquiétez plus, les soldats arriveront dans quelques minutes, vous serez sauve, Votre Altesse.  
– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi (elle eut l’impression d’avoir répété ça des centaines de fois depuis une heure), allez aider Endymion et Kunzite.  
– Hors de question, Votre Majesté. Si Kunzite n’est pas à vos côtés, c’est qu’il en a été obligé, jamais il ne vous aurait laissée seule ainsi, il est donc impensable que je vous laisse moi aussi.  
– Alors allons les chercher, ordonna-t-elle avec détermination, sauvant les apparences quand elle chancela en prenant son premier pas.  
– Sauf votre respect, je n’ai pas à suivre vos ordres, Votre Altesse. »

Elle eut l’impression d’entendre Kunzite et se dit qu’il y avait là une part de vérité s’ils étaient deux à le lui dire, si rageant et vexant que ce fut de le reconnaître.

« Mars vous attend en Elysion et nous avons juré de vous ramener. Kunzite et le Maître sont ensemble, n’ayez crainte, reprit-il après un silence. Ce sera bientôt terminé. »


	6. Memento mori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans mon head canon, Lina est la Reine de la Terre et Ytneos était le roi-consort avant sa mort (très léger élément de cross-over avec Saint Seiya : Ytneos et Nuada, le maître d'armes des Shitennō et conseiller de Lina sont des Saint d'Athéna mais ça n'a aucune incidence sur ce récit. D'où l'appellation "l'Athénien").
> 
> Major Character Death

Chapitre 6 : Memento mori  
(pense à ta mort)

Lina et Jadeite attendaient depuis de longues minutes sur le parvis du palais d’Elysion, depuis qu’un messager leur annonça le retour proche des deux altesses, en réalité. Lina avait gentiment mais fermement écarté Mars dans les appartements de Jadeite – et au diable le qu’en dira-t-on ! – et fait savoir qu’elle l’appellerait dès le retour de sa protégée. Cependant, elle n’avait tenu parole, attendant de voir comment celle-ci reviendrait. Elle ne voulait gérer un incident diplomatique plus grand encore s’il s’avérait que Serenity était gravement blessée et que Mars tournait berserk à cause de cela.

Ils comprirent que quelque chose n’allait pas lorsque Serenity et Endymion, sur deux chevaux, remontèrent l’allée menant à l’entrée principale du château derrière le capitaine d’une colonne d’une vingtaine de soldats. Kunzite et Zoisite ne les accompagnaient pas. Ils descendirent de leurs montures et les confièrent aux gardes qui, après avoir salué souveraine et supérieur, se mirent au garde-à-vous, le nez bas. Jadeite ne bougea pas même si l’envie de se précipiter auprès de son prince le rongeait plus qu’il n’était supportable. La vue de son fils blessé et pleurant silencieusement fit réagir Lina d’abord comme une mère et elle se précipita vers lui. La gifle partit bien vite puis elle se tourna vers Serenity, hors d’elle :

« Si tu avais été l’un de mes enfants, je t’aurais giflée aussi mais tu ne l’es pas, je ne peux donc que te corriger de mes mots. Rompez ! ordonna-t-elle aux soldats qui s’empressèrent de lui obéir sauf le chef de section.  
– Votre Majesté, interpella-t-il avec hésitation.  
– Oui ? Et où sont Kunzite et Zoisite ? demanda-t-elle avec emportement.  
– Justement, Votre Majesté, je…  
– Eh bien ! Parle.  
– Sire Kunzite est tombé au combat, Votre Majesté. »

Jadeite eut une seconde de flottement puis accusa physiquement le coup en mirant les visages baignés de larmes des deux fugueurs. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté et toutes ses forces pour garder contenance. La main sur son épaule l’y aida et il puisa la force nécessaire pour rester debout. Nuada, ancien compagnon d’armes de feu Ytneos le roi-consort, était resté en retrait depuis le début, dissimulé derrière les hautes portes du château, avant de se montrer quand les auras troublées de l’héritier et son amie lui parvinrent. Il savait, avant même de les voir, que quelque chose d’horrible s’était produit. Lina ne put contenir sa surprise et d’une voix pourtant maîtrisée demanda confirmation à son fils. Il ne put s’y résoudre et détourna le regard pour implicitement laisser Serenity venir à son secours. Elle s’exécuta avec difficulté. Larmes et sanglots hachaient parfois son récit de l’attaque et du sauvetage que Kunzite et Zoisite opérèrent et sa tête se baissa tandis que les derniers mots de son récit s’envolaient.

« Jadeite. »

Le jeune guerrier sursauta et une nouvelle fois, la présence de Nuada à ses côtés lui fut bénéfique même si la main tremblait sur son épaule. Il voulut s’avancer vers sa reine pour écouter ses propos mais celle-ci se retourna vers lui. Sa voix était blanche et jamais il ne l’eut vue si concernée, si peinée. Pas même lorsqu’Ytneos quitta Elysion pour retrouver les siens et mourir auprès d’eux dans un combat où elle ne put l’accompagner. Il ne pouvait savoir que celui-ci avait confié aux bons soins de son épouse et son ami ces gamins trop vite montés en graine pour lesquels le maître qu’il fut eut une affection toute particulière. Il ne pouvait savoir que Lina les considérait comme les frères de son fils et les légataires de la volonté de son mari. Elle ne pouvait supporter de savoir mort l’un d’eux, tout simplement.

« Jadeite, souhaites-tu rejoindre Zoisite ?  
– Zoisite ?  
– Le connaissant, il a ramené Kunzite aux siens. Va, Jadeite. Nephrite vous rejoindra dès qu’il le pourra. »

Perdu comme le jeune homme à peine adulte qu’il était, le Notia hocha la tête, salua et retourna à l’intérieur du palais pour certainement prendre quelques effets personnels de son camarade. Et peut-être chercher du réconfort auprès de son aimée.

« Nuada. »

Il inclina la tête pour signifier son attention et leurs regards se croisèrent quand il la releva.

« _Je sais que tu as de la peine._ »

S’ils restèrent muets, il entendit parfaitement ces mots et les accepta comme les excuses qu’elle lui présentait. Oui, il avait de la peine. Comme Ytneos, son acolyte athénien, il avait enseigné – et continuait parfois à le faire – quelques tours à ces jeunes gens amenés à devenir de grands guerriers et retrouvé en eux ses apprentis avides d’apprendre et attachants qu’il avait élevés de loin en loin. Il comprit aussi qu’elle lui refusait pour le moment le droit de pleurer pour le mort.

« Je laisse Endymion à ta charge, il est consigné au palais et ne doit le quitter sous aucun prétexte. Tu n’as pas à obéir à ses ordres. Fais ce que bon te semble pour l’y garder, l’Athénien.  
– Bien, Reine. »

Le commandant, toujours présent vu qu’on ne le renvoyait pas, écarquilla les yeux : il était à peu près conscient de ce qu’était Nuada à la base et savait qu’il était aussi fort que tous les guerriers de la bannière élyséenne réunis, cependant, le voir presque parler d’égal à égal avec leur souveraine était choquant. Il ne fut pas le seul : Endymion releva le nez et chercha à croiser le regard de sa mère, ce qu’elle lui refusa même une fois face à eux. Elle se concentra sur la Sélénite qui n’osait lever la tête.

« Mère ?  
– Paix, Endymion. Qu’on aille mander Sailor Mars, je les accompagne sur la Lune. »

Une vague de panique prit les deux amants et s’il voulut rester avec sa dulcinée, la présence de Nuada et surtout l’attitude de sa génitrice le gelèrent sur place.

« Viens avec moi, jeune Prince, invita Nuada, si impérieux que le jeune homme monta les marches. Ne te retourne pas, assume tes erreurs. »

Endymion se stoppa dans son mouvement pour regarder Serenity et il finit par disparaître à l’intérieur du palais en suivant le guerrier, le nez bas.

Lina tourna le dos à la Sélénite et l’enjoignit froidement à la suivre, se moquant de marcher trop vite pour la jeune fille blessée à la cheville et aux yeux brouillés par les larmes. Serenity ne broncha pourtant pas et, courageuse ou résignée, suivit la reine terranne jusqu’au téléporteur privé de la famille royale. Elles passèrent près de l’un des petits temples dans les jardins où un homme dispensait son savoir et elle savait qu’aujourd’hui, Endymion aurait dû y étudier au lieu de fuguer avec elle. Mars les y rejoignit en courant et se précipita vers sa princesse qu’elle voyait blessée pour la première fois.

« Ce ne sont que quelques égratignures, statua Lina d’un ton froid. Il n’y paraîtra plus dans une semaine.  
– La Princesse n’est pas censée être blessée, s’irrita Mars, pétrie d’inquiétude.  
– Qu’elle ne fasse rien pour l’être, alors. Ou qu’elle apprenne à se défendre comme quelqu’un de son rang devrait le faire. Posséder un Cristal ne suffit pas, il faut savoir s’en servir et le protéger.  
– Elle ne sera pas une reine guerrière, contrairement à vous ! »

Le passé de Lina était bien connu et elle perpétuait la lignée des souverains de la Terre qui n’hésitaient pas à prendre les armes pour protéger leur planète dans des guerres civiles ou non.

La Senshi regretta immédiatement ses paroles alors que le regard glacial de la reine happa le sien. Serenity voulut intervenir mais se sentit petite face à ces deux femmes de pouvoir qui s’affrontaient.

« Tu oublies d’où tu viens, _Princesse Mars_. Tu es guerrière, tout comme moi, mais je suis restée une dirigeante pour mon peuple, _moi_. »

Ladite princesse fut mouchée par la répartie. Oui, elle aussi était l’héritière de son royaume et avait laissé sa place pour protéger le Saint Cristal d’Argent en devenant une guerrière, une Sailor Senshi. Le choix était honorable mais effectivement, elle était mal placée pour critiquer Lina. Sans autre discussion, les trois femmes montèrent sur le socle de pierres runiques. Mars voulut rappeler qu’elle s’était déjà téléportée depuis la Lune quelques heures auparavant et doutait pouvoir le refaire à l’instant mais elle se tut quand elle se sentit entourée non pas d’une puissance amplifiée par les runes mais une énergie brute. Serenity aussi sentit l’énergie de Lina l’entourer tandis que son corps se dématérialisait pour parcourir l’espace jusqu’à leur point d’arrivée. La sensation était la même que quand sa propre mère laissait son énergie l’envelopper, bien que la Terranne et son Golden Crystal fussent un peu moins puissants.

***

Aucun messager ne les précéda ni ne prévint de leur arrivée aussi les soldats postés au socle magique sélénite furent surpris de le voir s’activer et déposer trois personnes. Dès qu’ils la reconnurent sous les vêtements de roturier et la suie maculant son visage, ils s’inquiétèrent immédiatement pour Serenity, tant et si bien que Mars dut y mettre le holà avant qu’ils ne se mettent en tête de menacer le monarque de la Terre. La Senshi ouvrit la marche, ordonnant aux fidèles gardes de tenir leur poste, et fut suivie de Lina puis d’une Serenity à la tête baissée, procession étrange qui interpella les rares personnes sur leur chemin. Quand elles arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall et que la guerrière du Feu bifurqua vers le cabinet de travail de Queen Serenity, la mère d’Endymion la stoppa :

« Je souhaite une audience formelle avec la Reine, j’ai une annonce officielle à faire. Conviez également Nephrite si vous le pouvez afin qu’il soit le témoin de mes paroles. Nous attendrons toutes deux ici.  
– Votre Majesté, il n’est point convenable de–  
– Accédez à ma requête, je vous prie, dame Mars. »

Elle s’exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Elle n’était pas d’accord pour laisser ainsi Serenity, sale et si misérable, à la vue de tous et se demandait s’il ne s’agissait pas là d’une vengeance mesquine de la part de Lina. Mais elle n’avait pas le choix, elle ne décidait pas et si avantageuse pouvait être sa position de Senshi, Lina lui était supérieure sur ce point.

***

Auparavant rassurée de savoir sa fille saine et sauve, Queen Serenity se renfrogna sensiblement en la voyant marcher deux pas derrière Lina et en si piteux état. Elle portait une toilette abîmée des gens de très basse noblesse et ses cheveux, ses beaux cheveux blonds, étaient salis de suie, de brindilles et le bandeau qui cachait son front et lui faisait une coiffure typiquement terranne était taché de ce qui semblait être du sang – horreur ! Même sa jolie pommette commençait à bleuir. Ses yeux rougis et brillants fixaient avec attention le marbre miroitant de la salle du trône et pas à un moment elle ne leva les yeux vers sa mère. Il y avait quelques nobles, des conseillers royaux en majorité, les Sailor Senshi et Nephrite qui vint se placer aux côtés de sa reine dès qu’elle s’arrêta face au dais.

Lina offrit un signe de tête respectueux à la souveraine qui l’accueillait et celle-ci le lui rendit un peu moins franchement.

« Comme vous le savez, votre fille a séjourné quelques heures sur Terre. Elle s’y est téléportée pour rejoindre Endymion et ensuite s’enfuir incognito et sans aucune garde dans l’arrière-pays côtier élyséen. Il fut stupide de la part d’Endymion de l’y emmener vu les épisodes de piraterie récurrents d’il y a deux ans, je l’admets, et il est, à mon plus grand regret, arrivé un malheur. Malgré nos efforts pour les éradiquer (certains furent choqués par le mot employé), des pirates ont attaqué le village où ils se sont rendus. Je suis chagrinée de l’attaque que Serenity a eue à subir sur ma planète, soyez-en certaine et pour cela, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses. Et le royaume présente également les siennes.  
– Les excuses de votre royaume sont bien entendu acceptées, Reine Lina. Il est évident que vous n’y êtes personnellement pour rien, admit Queen Serenity qui, vu les circonstances, devait mettre de l’eau dans son vin. Ma fille n’aurait jamais dû se trouver sur Terre sans permission ni garde. Il s’agit d’un gros manquement de sa part et elle sera sanctionnée pour cela en plus de la frayeur dont elle a fait l’amère expérience. J’espère que vous ne prendrez ceci que comme l’erreur d’une enfant. Sa présence ici saine et sauve me soulage plus que vous ne pouvez l’imaginer, je pense que vous ressentez pareil quant à votre fils. Je vous suis reconnaissante à vous et vos soldats, ils ont été vaillants.  
– Tous ne sont pas encore revenus au palais d’Elysion mais je pense pouvoir dire que cela leur a coûté quelques blessures. Et malheureusement, cela a aussi coûté la vie à l’un d’entre eux. C’est ce qui m’amène devant vous, dans une entrevue officielle. »

Tout le monde se tendit et l’atmosphère s’alourdit considérablement. Un pressentiment de mauvais augure étreignit les Senshi et Nephrite et les premières se tournèrent vers Mars pour plus d’informations. Or, celle-ci fut incapable de leur en donner, apprenant la chose en même temps. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi un simple soldat vint la mander à la place de Jadeite…

« Je ne vous demanderai aucune réparation pour cela. Rien ne pourra remplacer sa vie. Néanmoins, je ne veux qu’une telle chose se reproduise, c’est pourquoi moi, Lina Etheri da Terra, Reine de la Terre en Elysion, refuse dès à présent et jusqu’à révocation officielle par ma voix de cette décision l’accès à la Terre à Serenity Sirona, Princesse héritière de la Lune. Hors invitation officielle, tout manquement sera considéré comme une agression de la Lune envers la Terre, qu’importe la raison invoquée. De même qu’Endymion Athen da Terra, Prince héritier de la Terre en Elysion, sera tenu de ne plus revenir sur la Lune hors devoir royal, sous mêmes conditions et conséquences. »

Une rumeur emplit la grande salle et Queen Serenity se tendit sur son trône. Les conseillers autour d’elle tentaient d’attirer son attention ou cherchaient à déterminer sa réaction en la fixant. Nephrite se tourna vivement vers sa reine et lui demanda si elle était sûre de son choix.

« Effectivement, c’est une question pertinente, Sire Shitennō, convint la Sélénite pour elle aussi avoir une réponse.  
– Jusqu’à preuve du contraire et malgré ce que cela peut amener comme contrariétés à la Reine d’Argent, je suis la Reine de la Terre. Il est un honneur que d’être sous la protection du Saint Cristal d’Argent mais la Terre n’est pas encore sous le joug de la Lune.  
– Puis-je savoir quel soldat a suffisamment de valeur à vos yeux pour vous faire tenir de tels propos insultants en mon propre palais et vous amener à bannir ma fille de la planète qu’elle sera amenée à protéger ? »

Queen Serenity s’était levée et toisait à présent Lina depuis le dais royal, la surplombant de plusieurs centimètres. Elle posait la question dont tous voulaient connaître la réponse. Venus et Mercury la redoutaient. Nephrite ne voulait pas l’entendre. Il connaissait sa reine et savait que pour en arriver à une telle extrémité, l’un d’entre eux était tombé. Il en avait la conviction jusqu’au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il était arrivé malheur à Zoisite et il ne voulait entendre la confirmation. Lina jeta un regard vers Mercury, Venus à ses cotés.

« Kunzite Boria, fils aîné et Seigneur en Gogledd en devenir, Shitennō du Nord et surtout ami cher de mon fils. Et le mien également » rajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Serenity lâcha un sanglot, sa mère pâlit et s’en tassa sur elle-même, presque à retomber sur son trône, et une nouvelle rumeur s’empara de la grande pièce. Immédiatement, la Reine d’Argent chercha Venus du regard. Elle n’était pas censée connaître leur idylle, ils devaient avoir cessé de se voir mais elle n’était pas dupe : elle savait leur lien plus fort qu’une simple désapprobation des Terrans ou des Sélénites.

Le champ de vision de Nephrite se tacha puis devint entièrement noir. Il ne sut quelle force supérieure lui permit de rester debout mais il la remercierait ensuite, tout comme il la bénirait de lui avoir évité de voir Venus trembler et secouer la tête, ses lèvres refusant muettement la terrible nouvelle. Il la comprenait : il était impensable que Kunzite pût tomber. Il était leur commandant, leur modèle, le plus puissant et le plus sage d’entre eux. Kunzite ne pouvait pas être mort.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » murmura Queen Serenity, consternée et réellement peinée par la nouvelle.

Oui, lui aussi voulait le savoir alors que les silhouettes des membres de la cour sélénite redevenaient des points de couleurs indistincts dans son champ de vision auparavant obscurci.


	7. Per te, non te cum

Chapitre 7 : Per te, non tecum  
(par toi mais pas avec toi)

_[Trois heures plus tôt]_

Le silence était lourd dans la maison du chef des pêcheurs. Quatre personnes se tenaient là, seulement trois debout. Serenity pleurait contre l’épaule de son prince qui, comme Zoisite, fixait le corps étendu sur une planche de fortune. Kunzite gisait là, drapé dans sa cape mouchetée de carmin, immobile. Ses paupières étaient à présent fermées à jamais.

Il n’admettait toujours, et ne l’admettrait certainement jamais, que Kunzite eût pu être terrassé si facilement.

Tout se passait aussi bien que possible, à eux quatre, ils réussissaient à lentement reprendre le contrôle du hameau et mettre les pirates en fuite. Car même Serenity avait osé prendre les armes pour se défendre malgré sa réticence et celle de Kunzite. Armée, on réfléchissait à deux fois avant de l’attaquer. Ils tinrent jusqu’à l’arrivée des soldats qui chassèrent les voleurs, allant jusqu’à les poursuivre quand ils s’enfuirent dans les terres ou plus rarement sur la mer. Et le chef des voleurs revint à Endymion, amoché et le regard fou, vengeur, profitant que Zoisite supervisait la traque et Kunzite achevait ou faisait prisonniers les pirates restants. Le prince, aux côtés de Serenity, ne se fit pas surprendre et accueillit l’assaut avec un calme olympien. La charge était puissante, il se lançait de tout son poids et toutes ses forces sur Endymion et le choc de leurs armes s’entrechoquant créait presque des étincelles. Le tintement métallique aurait pu les assourdir s’ils l’avaient seulement entendu. Le prince n’était pas coutumier d’adversaires si vifs et ce fut une énième feinte qui l’amena à l’erreur. Quand le brigand le désarma d’une violente manchette, il ne put qu’intercepter à mains nues la lame courbée qui attaqua son flanc. L’acier entailla ses paumes mais il ne lâcha pas prise et rendit la monnaie de sa pièce lorsque l’autre voulut lui porter un coup de pied à l’estomac. Pour l’éviter et s’éloigner de quelques pas, le voleur fit une pirouette et Endymion, malgré ses mains meurtries, fit tournoyer l’arme par sa lame et l’empoigna. Le jeune noble ne vit que trop tard le bras tendu en direction de Kunzite, dos à eux à une vingtaine de pieds de là. Un rictus déforma le visage déjà détestable de son ennemi et c’était trop tard : les deux fléchettes de l’arbalète à bras qu’il cachait sous sa manche volaient déjà. Le rictus fut teinté de carmin quand l’épée d’Endymion plongea dans l’abdomen découvert avec un temps de retard. Bien trop tard.

Kunzite s’immobilisa et n’eut pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi la douleur explosait dans sa poitrine que ses jambes le lâchèrent. Serenity et Endymion se précipitèrent vers lui et le rattrapèrent avant qu’il ne touche durement le sol. De ses mains tremblantes, Serenity chercha la bourse à son cou avant de pleurer franchement en se rappelant qu’elle ne la possédait plus.

« Nous allons vous téléporter, Sire Kunzite » bégaya-t-elle en essayant de se faire rassurante.

L’odeur écœurante du sang emplissait ses narines et les mains qu’Endymion ôta de son dos en étaient empoissées. Le guerrier pâlissait à vue d’œil et ses lèvres à la fois terriblement pâles et ensanglantées tremblaient comme le reste de son corps. Ses yeux se faisaient lointain alors même qu’il tentait de les fixer sur son protégé.

Le jeune prince essuya sommairement ses mains sur ses cuisses et déboutonna son propre col pour attraper la fine chaîne qu’il portait nuit et jours et au bout duquel pendant un éclat de cristal doré. Les doigts gourds de Kunzite s’enroulèrent autour de son poignet :

« Pas ça… pas pour… moi. Zoi… soignera… »

Serenity se leva et chercha Zoisite du regard, paniquée. Elle courut vers plusieurs soldats et finit par trouver le second guerrier élyséen à l’orée de la forêt. Quand il la vit arriver les mains pleines de sang, le visage ravagé par les larmes et l’appelant désespérément, il crut au pire. Il la rejoignit et elle le guida, incapable d’émettre le moindre son. La première chose qu’il vit et qui le rassura fut de voir Endymion vivant et apparemment en bonne santé. Puis il crut défaillir en voyant son leader à terre, en si mauvais état. La blessure était invisible et hormis le sang, rien ne la trahissait. Il voyait très bien le lourd flux de magie s’enrouler tout autour du corps de Kunzite, sans effet. La magie ne faisait que tourner et retourner, comme étant incapable de pénétrer la blessure. Sa fonction de guérisseur lui permit de garder la tête froide et il s’agenouilla à côté de lui. Son instinct lui soufflait néanmoins des choses désagréables qu’il ne voulait entendre.

« _Quelque chose dans le poumon, quelque chose près du cœur_ , lui disait la magie et dans un récit paniqué, son maître lui expliqua. _Substance étrangère qui nous repousse._ »

La cyanose commençant à apparaître accusa des fléchettes empoisonnées. Si la propre magie de Kunzite ne pouvait guérir la blessure, il était impuissant. Il n’était pas herboriste et n’avait de toute façon pas les remèdes nécessaires sur lui. Même s’il réussissait à forcer sa propre magie à entrer dans la plaie pour faire ressortir les carreaux et réparer les plus gros dommages, le sang était déjà infecté par une substance foudroyante et terriblement toxique. Vu que Serenity et Endymion se portaient bien, il fallait l’injecter, il n’était pas volatile. La main faible de Kunzite attrapa le jeune Shitennō par la nuque pour l’attirer à lui afin qu’il entende ses dernières paroles. Le front sur son torse, l’oreille tendue, libre de la main faible qui était retombée sur le sol, Zoisite écouta :

« Zoisi… Jadeite et toi êtes encore jeunes. Neph… Nephrite… succèdera. »

Plus de mots furent certainement échangés par leurs esprits connectés mais ceux-là, le Boria devait les dire à voix haute. Sa volonté devait avoir témoins. Un gémissement s’éleva de Zoisite une poignée de secondes après et quand il releva la tête, ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu’il se refusait à verser. Il ne comprit pas lorsqu’il se retrouva dans l’étreinte de Serenity qui pleura pour deux, geignant des excuses qui labouraient son cœur meurtri. Il venait de perdre un chef, un modèle. Un ami et même un frère. Quoi qu’elle pût dire, si sincère fût-elle, c’était creux. Il voulait les bras de Mercury, maintenant. À défaut de mots, ses bras l’auraient protégé du monde extérieur, réconforté au moins un instant.

Par Ymai ! Comment Venus allait-elle réagir ? Officiellement, leur relation appartenait au passé mais il en doutait. Il connaissait Kunzite et son intransigeance s’étendait à sa manière de gérer ses sentiments : il aimait Venus alors il avait certainement décidé de continuer à la côtoyer tant que ça ne rentrait pas en conflit avec sa mission, qu’importaient les avis.

Par-dessus l’épaule de la Sélénite, il vit Endymion qui, blême et hagard, fixait le corps devant lui. Les larmes dans les yeux de chat se tarirent et longtemps, Zoisite regarda son seigneur. Même quand Serenity se décolla de lui, même quand des soldats et des villageois commencèrent à approcher, certains décrivant la scène. Un vide sans nom l’envahit alors qu’une terrible pensée l’assaillit : Kunzite n’était pas mort d’un coup destiné à leur Maître, il avait été sciemment visé. Il était mort à cause d’une bêtise d’adolescents et d’une haine dont ils ne savaient même pas être la cible.

Longtemps, cette pensée tourna et retourna dans son esprit. Si bien que lorsqu’une procession restreinte suivit la planche de fortune sur laquelle le corps de Kunzite fut respectueusement déposé, il lui emboîta machinalement le pas et ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte d’être dans la maison du chef moanais. Le silence s’éternisa.

« Il ne peut rester plus longtemps ici. Je vais le ramener à sa famille, annonça Zoisite d’une voix trop clinique rendue rauque par le long silence. Rentrez en Elysion pendant que je… que je le ramène en ses terres.  
– Puis-je t’accompagner ?  
– C’est hors de question. Des soldats vous accompagneront jusqu’à Ksetra et vous utiliserez le téléporteur là-bas dès que possible. Ce n’est pas négociable, Votre Altesse. »

Endymion crut qu’on lui plantait un poignard dans son cœur déjà en miettes : pas un des Shitennō ne l’appelait ainsi depuis qu’il montait son étalon et qu’il avait prouvé son courage en allant chaparder la fameuse tarte aux abricots de Kéniane. Ce fut Serenity, habituée aux colères et aux déceptions de ses gardiennes, qui tira son aimé vers la sortie. Oh ! jamais elle n’avait autant déçu ses protectrices que semblait l’avoir fait Endymion mais elle savait quand il fallait se retirer et obéir. Maintenant était l’un de ces moments. La veille en fut un autre qu’elle avait raté avec allégresse et elle le regrettait amèrement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils quittaient Moana avec une colonne de gardes pour traverser la forêt de Nahele et rejoindre Ksetra où ils patientèrent plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir revenir en Elysion. Ils nettoyèrent le sang mais refusèrent les vêtements propres offerts. Ils ne se sentirent pas en droit d’accepter.


	8. Semper fidelis

Chapitre 8 : Semper fidelis

« Venus ? Puis-je entrer ? »

La voix de Serenity chancelait et trahissait sa tristesse et sa nervosité. Venus savait que sa protégée hésitait devant sa porte depuis de très longues minutes et ce n’était pas la première fois ces derniers jours. Pourtant, la tentation de lui refuser l’entrée et ne pas récompenser son courage se faisait très forte. Elle garda le silence pour ne pas ouvertement manquer de respect à la princesse de la Lune ; peut-être la croirait-elle dans sa chambre, endormie, ce qu’elle n’arrivait plus à faire depuis presque une semaine déjà.

« Je veux te parler. J’entre. »

Venus ferma douloureusement les paupières et resserra contre elle le châle dans lequel elle s’emmitouflait de longues heures durant depuis une semaine. Un châle terran au tissu précieux fabriqué et offert par Tourmaline Boria afin de lui témoigner son accord quant à une relation avec son fils. En Goggled, si elle acceptait leur relation – sans parler mariage – la mère offrait à la femme que son fils présentait à sa famille un châle tissé de sa main, à la préciosité dépendant de son propre statut social. Le père, à l’homme présenté par sa fille, offrait un carquois de corne d’un animal mort naturellement – afin de ne pas attirer les mauvais augures – et une flèche à l’empennage et la pointe d’un blanc de neige. Comme Venus était une guerrière, Feinrr Boria lui offrit également cette flèche rituelle en signe de respect et pour les remercier, la Vénusienne les avait nommés « Amis du Royaume de Vénus », leur ouvrant ainsi de nombreuses portes dans le système, plus que celles que leur ouvrait leur titre de vassaux du Millenium d’Or.

Serenity la trouva là où Mars la laissa quelques heures auparavant, sur la méridienne près de la haute fenêtre donnant sur le balcon. Les rideaux étaient tirés pour cacher la Terre qui brillait haut dans le ciel lunaire. Elle n’était pas apprêtée, le ruban rouge qui ornait habituellement ses cheveux se froissait entre ses doigts et le tissu du châle. Serenity savait que ce ruban très simple était le premier présent offert par Kunzite à Venus et son cœur se serra de la voir s’y raccrocher autant. La guerrière portait une simple robe d’intérieur et ses pieds étaient nus, repliés entre deux coussins posés sur la méridienne de bois. La jeune princesse prit place sur une chaise de tapissier qu’elle déplaça et installa face à son amie. Elle la détailla avant de baisser la tête, fixant ses mains sur ses genoux. Venus ne la regardait pas, le regard perdu sur les rideaux fermés et son visage, illuminé par le feu dans l’âtre qui mourait et le candélabre magique au mur, était creusé et ombré.

« Je suis venue voir comment tu allais, avoua-t-elle, piteuse. Je m’inquiète. Nous nous inquiétons tous mais Mars est la seule que tu ne refuses pas de voir.  
– Il me faudra du temps, Votre Altesse, concéda la Senshi d’une voix rauque de ne plus avoir parlé et des longs pleurs. Je pourrai reprendre mon poste d’ici trois ou quatre jours, ne vous en faites pas. Même si je doute de mon utilité, rajouta-t-elle avec un simple regard glissant vers sa protégée.  
– Nous ne nous inquiétons pas pour ta charge mais pour toi, Venus.  
– Les choses auraient pu être pires qu’un simple gardien, dit-elle d’une voix vide, nous aurions pu vous perdre. Ou le Prince Endymion.  
– Je suis désolée…  
– Il est trop tard, trancha Venus, il aurait fallu nous écouter au lieu de croire que nous ne voulions que vous empêcher de voir le prince. Nous ne voyons que votre sécurité.  
– Je n’ai jamais pensé ça, couina Serenity, tu es injuste. »

Le regard rougi et cerné de Venus l’attrapa et ce fut une voix pleine de douleur et de colère – envers qui ? Serenity ? Elle-même ? Kunzite ? – qui claqua :

« L’injustice est que quelqu’un d’autre a été la victime de votre naïveté. Pas même l’une d’entre nous pour nous faire payer notre erreur d’avoir cru pouvoir vous faire confiance. Et malgré le respect que j’ai pour vous, vous avez bel et bien pensé que nous ne vous comprenions pas. Nous sommes humaines, même si nous devons prendre des décisions difficiles. Perdus dans votre idylle, jamais vous n’avez pensé aux autres. Vous-même vous êtes moquée et n’avez pensé qu’à utiliser nos amours à vos fins, pour un chantage. Combien de fois avez-vous joué avec nos affections pour nous attirer sur la Terre ? Pas plus tard qu’hier, vous l’avez fait à mon encontre. Nous sommes à votre service mais nous ne sommes pas vos esclaves, Votre Altesse. »

Son ton très dur s’adoucit, se brisa presque, vaincu par la peine qu’amena la suite de sa confession si libératrice que terriblement douloureuse :

« Plus que mon honneur, dont je n’ai que faire si son abandon me permet de vous savoir en sécurité, j’ai perdu une chose irremplaçable, une personne que j’adorais, moi qui jusque-là ai été incapable de me lier sérieusement. Votre égoïsme a enterré l’homme que j’aimais et si je serai incapable de vous en tenir rigueur à long terme, j’en voudrai éternellement à Endymion d’avoir ainsi risqué et perdu la vie de l’un de ses gardiens, un de ses frères. Je ne vous soutiendrai plus à ce propos, les trois autres Shitennō ne méritent pas de prendre à nouveau un tel risque. Je ne souhaite pas à mes amies de vivre la même chose que moi. Alors, réfléchissez aux conséquences de vos actes, à présent, et pas simplement pour vous. Et il sera mieux pour tout le monde que vous cessiez de voir le Prince au plus vite avant qu’une autre tragédie ne se déroule. »

Venus sut qu’elle venait d’outrepasser ses droits en parlant ainsi à l’héritière de la Lune mais elle ne le regretta pas. Nul doute que cette dernière en ferait part à sa mère, avec raison, toutefois, elle ferait face aux conséquences. Si ce drame pouvait servir à faire réfléchir Serenity et lui rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle, elle accepterait la sanction pour ses paroles.

Elle l’observa et vit quelques larmes couler de sa tête baissée sur ses poings serrés sur ses genoux. Une pointe de culpabilité piqua son cœur et, d’une voix un peu adoucie, elle ajouta :

« Nous ne vous demandons pas de rompre tout lien immédiatement mais votre bannissement de la Terre et son interdiction d’aller sur la Lune vous empêcheront de toute façon de vous côtoyer. Continuer à entretenir ce fantôme de relation vous blessera plus sûrement qu’arrêter.  
– Nous le savons et sommes résignés. Nous avons… échangé des lettres et mis un terme à tout cela. Qu’importe ce qui se passera par la suite, nous n’interagirons plus qu’en tant qu’héritiers de nos royaumes respectifs. Pas même en tant… qu’amis. »

Un sanglot étouffa ses derniers mots et le regard de Venus se voila d’une nouvelle peine. Oui, elle pardonnerait beaucoup et toujours à cette jeune fille fragile quelle que soit sa propre peine. Sa main desserra le châle et glissa jusqu’à l’un des poings fins pour le recouvrir et l’empêcher de trembler. Leurs regards si semblables se fixèrent et, n’y tenant plus, Serenity éclata en pleurs et se jeta dans les bras de sa protectrice.

« Je suis si désolée, Venus.  
– Moi aussi, Princesse, moi aussi. Je m’en veux de n’avoir pu vous épargner cela. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fin.


End file.
